


Welcome Home, Soldier!

by upfront_DW



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Cheating, Clexa, Costia is a bitch, Doctor Clarke, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, How Do I Tag, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soldier Lexa, finn is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upfront_DW/pseuds/upfront_DW
Summary: Staff-Sergeant Lexa Woods returns home from her first combat deployment to find her long-term girlfriend in bed with a stranger. A little lost, she decides to make some changes. What’s next, you ask? Oh, that’s up to Doctor Griffin.military au, clexa endgame(Also, I am not kind to Finn or Costia)





	1. Stop and Smell the Flowers

The love for the smell of flowers had always confused Lexa. She didn't quite understand why people enjoyed the scent of a dead plant. But, here she was anyways - standing in line at the corner store on 5th and Gerald, the one that sold her girlfriend's favorite brand of coffee - buying flowers. She taps her foot, praying that the elderly man in front of her would hurry and put the change in his pocket so she could just get out of here already.

Laying the bouquet on the counter next to a cool bottle of french vanilla iced coffee, Lexa pulls out her wallet and lays a 20 on the counter. She takes one item in either hand and nods at the man working the register.

"Keep the change."

Walking out, she lifts the arm holding the bottle and wipes her forehead with her sleeve. It was pretty hot out today, something she would have known if she would have checked the weather app. But she didn't, so here she was still dressed in long sleeves and pants. She was just so eager to get home that she didn't even think about changing before leaving the airport. Picking up her pace, Lexa quickly makes her way to her apartment building. Readjusting the large bag on her shoulder, she smiles up at the reddish-brown brick, automatically picking out the window that looks into her and her girlfriend's shared apartment. She immediately forgoes the elevator, knowing that the landlord had still yet to fix it. So, she makes her way to the stairs, taking them two at a time so she could reach her floor quicker.

A few moments later, she finds herself at her front door. Smiling wide, she lifts the key and slides it into the lock. Turning it with a practiced ease, she eases open the door. Lexa can’t help but pause when she walks inside. Smiling widely, she takes in the worn red sofa and the painting on the wall her girlfriend had painted for their anniversary two years ago. It all finally felt real. And she had missed it.

Dropping the bag from her shoulder, Lexa closed the door behind her and made her way further inside. Placing her keys onto the coffee table as she passed it, she hid the flowers behind her back as she entered the hallway. Pushing the bedroom door open with a grin, Lexa stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide and the flowers dropped to her side, dangling by her fingertips loosely. She hears a gasp, but Lexa doesn’t know who it came from: her girlfriend or the man currently laying on top of her.

The blonde in the bed immediately jumps up, pushing the man off her and wrapping a sheet around herself. “Lexa?” she exclaims, walking forward slightly. “When did you get home?”

The brunette clenches her jaw and blinks back the tears that were trying to escape. She clears her throat, “This morning. I was going to surprise you, but looks like you’re the one doing the surprising.” Lexa drops the flowers onto the floor and the throws the bottle of coffee at the man on her bed’s face. He just barely stops it from breaking his nose. “Happy Anniversary, Costia,” Lexa says, “I’ll see myself out.” The blonde is freely crying now as Lexa turns around and begins walking out. Her, soon to be ex, girlfriend follows her and attempts to make her stay, but Lexa won’t hear it. “Just stop!” Lexa yells, holding up a hand. She opens up the front door and begins to walk out. “I’ll send Anya over to collect my things. We’re done, Costia. I hope it was worth it.”

"Lexa, just wait! Can we talk about this, please!"

Her words are cut off as Lexa slams the door in her face.

\----

Twenty minutes later, Lexa steps out of the cab that drove her to her cousin's place in the suburbs. She looks up at the nice, two-story home that Anya shared with her wife Raven and their daughter. She could have went to Lincoln's place that was in the city, but she did not want to walk in on any honeymoon activities that might be going down between her cousin and his new bride. Waving a hand at the cab driver in thanks, she makes her way up the few steps to their front door. She rings the doorbell and then steps back to wait for an answer.

It takes about a minute for Lexa to hear the hurried footsteps. She can hear Raven's voice yelling over a baby's cry through the door.

"Anya, honestly! You couldn't have gotten up-" Raven opens the door and stops in the middle of her sentence. "Anya! You have a visitor!" Raven sets the baby down and pulls Lexa into a tight hug, picking her daughter back up when she finally pulls away.

"Lexa, I didn't know you were coming home! Does Anya know?"

"Uh, no."

"Lexa?" The brunette looks past Raven to see her cousin standing there in shock. Lexa can't help but grin a little.

"Hey, cuzzo," Lexa greets. "Oof!" Anya barrels into her, squeezing her a little too tight. The couple's daughter had stopped crying, looking over the new visitor with interest. Lexa pulls back and looks back at Raven who was still holding the little girl.

"So this is her, huh? The famous Charlotte Woods?" The little girl turns shy at that, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder. Lexa chuckles when Raven bounces Charlotte, causing the little girl to come out of hiding so she could glare at her mother. Anya takes her daughter from her wife.

"Char, this is Lexa. The superhero we were telling you about." Lexa crinkles her brow at that, giving her cousin a confused look, but she doesn't have time to question it as the little girl perks up and throws herself into Lexa's arms.

"Lexie!" the girl shrieks, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. Lexa can't help but widen her eyes in shock.

"Hey, kiddo," she says, amused. Anya takes the bag from her shoulder while Raven shepherds her further into the house. On the way to the living room, Charlotte has apparently already lost interest, and demands to be put down so she can play with the toys littering the floor.

"Sorry that it's such a mess, we've been letting Char run wild while we were getting some work done."

The couple worked together in an architecture firm. Anya ran the legal side of it while Raven was the main engineer employed with the firm. If this deal went smoothly, there was talk of them both making partner.

Lexa waved her off. "Don't worry about it, trust me. It looks a lot better in here than where I've been staying this past year," she chuckles. Raven disappears into the kitchen.

Anya snorts. "Yeah, I bet. They're not doing a lot of interior decorating in the desert, huh?" Lexa huffs out a laugh.

"You got that right." Raven comes back, handing the other two women a glass of water. Lexa takes it with a nod of thanks.

Anya takes a sip. "Hey, so have you seen Costia yet?" She sets her glass down. Lexa stills, clearing her throat before taking a sip of her own so she has time to center herself. She leans forward to set her cup down and then leans back in her chair.

"Yeah, I just came from there. Saw something I didn't like." Raven takes a seat on the couch next to her wife, raising an eyebrow at the mention of her friend in that tone.

"And what was that?"

Lexa crosses her arms over her chest. "Her cheating on me." She says simply, avoiding the eyes of the other two women in the room. Anya sits up suddenly.

"What?" the blonde exclaims in shock.

Raven pulls on her arm to calm her before turning back to Lexa. "Are you sure that is what you saw?"

Lexa thinks back to one of the worst memories currently haunting her thoughts. And she's been to war. Although it has already been an hour since it happened, the brunette could still feel sting of the knife in her back.

"If catching your girlfriend of five years in your bed with a naked man on top of her, is cheating. Then yes, I am sure that is what I saw." Raven's mouth drops open in shock. A look of anger quickly crosses over her face before she schools her expression, clearing her throat she stands up. Anya hasn't been able to hide her anger yet, she sits glaring at the wall. Most likely plotting revenge in her head.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. How about I show you to the guest room, you probably need some sleep." Lexa nods slightly. Raven looks at her pityingly. The Latina motions towards the hallway. "Come on, Lex."

Her cousin's wife leads her to the only bedroom on the first floor that acted as their main guest room. After showing her where everything was, Raven closes the door behind her, leaving Lexa alone with her thoughts.

Lexa makes her way to the attached bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

She doesn't really understand. But, it's likely that no one in her position really ever understands. Lexa has known Costia for eight years, dated her for more than half of those years, and yet never would have thought that she would be capable of this. Yeah, it probably was stressful for Costia these past few months as Lexa had been on her first deployment. But it's not like it wasn't stressful for Lexa. And she never fucked anyone else! She was the one getting shot at, for God's sake!

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose, blowing out a breath. She strips herself of her uniform and turns on the shower to a temperature that is surely too hot, jumping under the stream. After 9 months of half lukewarm, half cool showers, her muscles were singing at the feeling of the hot water on her skin. Lexa just stands under the stream for a few minutes, internally apologizing to Anya for her next water bill, before she quickly washes up and jumps right back out. Putting on some leggings and her army t-shirt, she crawls into the unfamiliar bed and surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, depending on how you look at it - falls right to sleep.


	2. Lipstick on Your Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few disclaimers:  
> \- I have no idea how hospitals work.  
> \- I wrote this chapter very dialogue heavy, as I'm prone to do.  
> \- It's also a lil shorter than the first one.  
> \- They still haven't met, but they will soon.  
> \- I love you all!

Clarke runs a hand through her hair, sending a glare at the empty coffee cup beside her. How dare it be empty? Doesn’t it know she has two hours left on her shift? The blonde leans back in her chair, cracking her neck in order to try and release some of the tension built up there. She had been sitting at this desk doing charts for two hours, and been at this hospital for another 20. Clarke can’t wait to just get home, heat up the old Thai food in her fridge, and sink into a nice, warm bubble ba-

“Dr. Griffin?” 

Clarke is startled out of her thoughts as a nervous intern approaches her hurriedly, calling out her name in a panic.

“Yes?”

“Chief Andrews sent me to find you. We could, uh, use your help in the ER? A school bus crashed on the way to school this morning. Lots of kids in need of stitches. Figured the Chief of Pediatrics should be there?” Clarke nods, standing up and grabbing her empty cup to throw away.

“Why didn’t you just page me?” she asks, handing her patient’s chart to a nurse as she follows the intern to the emergency room.

“I,” he pauses, crinkling his forehead in thought. “I guess I didn’t think about it? Chief Andrews told me to find you,” Clarke rolls her eyes, pressing the down arrow on the elevator to call the car. 

“So, you took that literally?” she cuts him off. “Next time just page me, that’s what they’re there for.”

“Yes, Doctor.” The young doctor says, exhaling a breath. Clarke has to hide her smirk. Interns.

When the elevator doors open, Clarke takes a second to survey the room. There were crying kids everywhere; their parents hovering over them worriedly. Taking a breath, she walks into the storm. Clarke has to push through the crowd to make it over to the Head Nurse. 

“What do you got for me, Claudia?” the blonde doctor asks, grabbing a pair of gloves from the box behind her. The redhead lets out a sigh of relief.

“Clarke? Oh, thank God. We’re swamped here. There’s about twenty kids all with varying injuries. In bed three,” she points to a little girl crying into her dad’s shoulder, “we have a broken arm. In bed five we have a sprained wrist and a concussion. The rest of the beds are filled and we’re still expecting a few more from the scene. Even if they’re okay, we still have to check them all out. It’s policy.”

Clarke nods her head. If it were her kid, she’d demand they be checked out regardless of if they were injured or not. 

“Okay, I’ll start with the broken arm. Call neuro to check for head injuries. I want to be thorough.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Clarke squeezes the frazzled woman’s arm before making her way over to the first bed. Time to get to work.

\---

Five hours later, Clarke is finally toeing out of her shoes at her front door. She had stayed over to help with the trauma. I mean, it was her job to help kids after all. However, since she went over on her shift, her boss is making her take the next day off to get some sleep. Clarke can’t complain. Although she is normally a workaholic, she doesn’t think she’d survive another hour back in that hospital. 

Clarke drops her bag at the entryway and makes her way further inside her apartment. Stripping herself of her scrub top, she heads towards the bathroom to shower. She doesn’t think she’d be able to stay awake long enough to even start a bubble bath. So, shower it is. 

As she enters her bedroom, Clarke rolls her eyes as she spots Finn passed out on the bed. It is 12pm. Why is he still asleep? Picking up a pillow, she smacks him in the back of the head with it.

“Finn!” she shouts, smacking him again for good measure. He groans, blinking up at her blearily.

“What? I’m sleeping,” he grumbles, turning his head away from her and burying it in the comforter.

Oh, hell no.

“Finn, it’s noon. Why aren’t you at work?” He ignores her.

“Finn!” 

“I quit!” he yells, finally sitting up. Clarke flinches as the strong smell of alcohol on his breath hits her in the face. She takes in the half-empty bottle of liquor on the nightstand next to her and rolls her eyes. 

“What do you mean you quit?” she questions dangerously, trying to rein in her anger. “Your dad got you that job last month! This is the fourth job you’ve had in half a year.” Finn rolls his eyes.

“And he can get me another one! Those guys at that firm were a bunch of pricks. Kept expecting me to work extra hours when we were busy. Uh, not my problem!” Clarke closes her eyes, taking a few breaths to calm herself.

A few months ago, when she asked him to move in, she thought it was a good idea. And at first, it was! But the longer she got to know this man-child of an adult the more she wished she had never said yes when he asked her on a date. He expects her to do all the housework even though she works 24-hour shifts at the hospital, make him dinner even when she gets home dead on her feet, and all he does is go out and drink with his friends from college. To top it all off, he can’t hold down a job and refuses to work. She stills when she notices something on the collar of his white dress shirt. 

“Finn,” she pauses. “Whose lipstick is that?” She shoves his shoulder, getting his attention. He looks down and his eyes go wide.

“Uh, my mom’s?” Clarke narrows her eyes at him. Is he serious?

“Get the fuck out!” she points to the door.

“Why are you freaking out?” he yells, standing up and swaying slightly. Is he still drunk? “It’s not like you’re ever here anyways! I have needs, Clarke!”

“That’s because I have a job, Finn! I’m an adult! Me not being here does not give you the right to cheat on me! You’re not in college anymore, asshole!” she exclaims. He rolls his eyes and makes his way to go into the bathroom. Clarke blocks his path. 

“No, I’m serious. Get out.” He stills and reaches towards her lovingly. 

“Come on, Clarke. You know I-” she pushes him away from her. His face twists with anger as he grabs his wallet and the half empty bottle of jack on the table.

“Fine, bitch. I don’t need you. I’ll send someone to get my shit during your next shift. Have fun being alone.”

Clarke doesn’t move until she hears the front door slam behind him. 

Clarke knows this has been a long time coming. Finn is a self-absorbed, entitled, overgrown frat boy who has no goals or ambition. He is comfortable just getting by on his dad's money and influence without even taking time to think for himself. Clarke is the complete opposite of that. She got where she is today with no help from her mom, no matter how many times it was offered to her. What was she thinking? How did she even end up with that jerk? She finds herself being able to breathe easier with him gone, and she certainty isn't going to miss him, but his last words struck a chord. She needs to make some changes. 

The blonde doctor presses a hand to her eyes to stop herself from crying. Moving over to her side of the bed, she takes a seat and picks up her phone. Dialing the number that is so familiar to her, she holds her breath when it begins to ring. 

“Hi, can we talk?”

All she wanted was a bubble bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we hate Costia AND Finn! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hit me with a comment if you feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! So, here goes my first clexa fic! I have not written the second chapter yet, and only have a vague idea of where this is going, so beware! Most likely to be updated once a week. Leave a comment if you feel like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
